


I Could Never Get Tired Of You

by LunaIrenePond



Series: Stories From A Tower And A School In New York [11]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIrenePond/pseuds/LunaIrenePond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spiderman and Deadpool get stuck in an elevator. In the Avenger's tower. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deadpool, I don’t think I could ever get tired of you.”</p>
<p>Deadpool’s head snapped up, “Really?”</p>
<p>Spiderman laughed, “Yeah, I think you’re fun, a bit annoying, but fun.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Never Get Tired Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Deadpool's boxes are in slashes and brackets. Enjoy!

Peter was having a decent day. Flash was being a decent human being to him , his Spiderman pictures came out perfectly, and Aunt may wasn’t mad at him, his life was going pretty well. Tony had called him a few hours before and asked him to meet him at the Avenger’s Tower. So that was where Peter was heading, as Spiderman, Tony had told him that he had to take the civilian entrance, apparently the roof had a shoot first never ask questions policy. The door was right about to close before he heard shouting and shots fire before a man in a red and black spandex suit came running into the elevator. “Deadpool what the hell are you doing here?!’

“Spidey! How are you doing?” Dead pool took the younger man into a bone crushing hug.

“Deadpool, you’re hurt!” Spidey said jumping back.

/Oh look he really cares about us/

[He just cares that we got blood on him]

/Yeah probably/

“Tis but a scratch,” Deadpool laughed.

“You sure you’re okay?” Spiderman actually sounded worried to Deadpool.

“Yeah I’m fine, Why are-“ he was cut off mid sentence when the elevator stopped moving.

“JARVIS, what’s going on?” Spidey asked to the elevator that was now lit only by an emergency light.

“There is an unauthorized person in the elevator with you,” replied a British sounding voice.

/That’s strange/

[Tony’s strange]

/And this is his house/

[Therefore his house is strange]

“Glad we have that covered,” Deadpool said to the boxes.

“What was that?” Spidey asked.

“Nothing baby boy,” Deadpool reassured him. “What was that voice?”

“Tony’s AI,” Spidey responded as he climbed the wall checking the ceiling, “Well there’s no way out.”

“So we’re stuck here,” Deadpool sighed as he sat down and tilted back his head. “Nice view.”

“Grow up,” Spiderman sighed and sat down across from Deadpool.

“I don’t want to,” Deadpool pouted.

Spiderman sighed again.

/He’s doing that again/

[He does that all the time]

/Maybe he’s tired of us/

“Spidey, are you tired of me? Because a lot of people get tired of me really quickly so I was just worried that you would be tired of me because I really don’t want you to be tired of me cause that would suck. But now I’m rambling and I don’t want you to think bad of me for rambling by I am called the “merc with a mouth” so there’s that but I really should shut up now.” Deadpool trailed off and just stared at his hands in his lap.

“Deadpool, I don’t think I could ever get tired of you.”

Deadpool’s head snapped up, “Really?”

Spiderman laughed, “Yeah, I think you’re fun, a bit annoying, but fun.”

“Omigosh, did I ever tell you about the last time I was in a broken elevator?” Deadpool asked excitedly.

“No, when was that?”

“Well I was in a group with Wolverine, it was probably in the 70s, maybe the 60s, writer lady is too lazy to look it up. But anyway, I was with Wolverine and we were in some country trying to find a space rock that was super strong. We had to go up this elevator and it stopped with a bunch of us assassins on it but when they opened the door I was sent out and there were all these people shooting at me so I killed them all with my katanas and it was pretty awesome.”

“Wait, how old are you?”

“I’m not sure, that movie screwed up my origin story so I’m not quite sure anymore. We’ll find out next year when my awesome movie comes out.” Deadpool shrugged.

Spiderman just stared at him blankly, “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“That’s okay baby boy,” Deadpool smiled.

/He’s cute/

[We know this]

/I know I’m just pointing that out/

[Wonder what he looks like under his mask]

/If we kissed him we could find out/

“That would be rude,” Deadpool mumbled.

[Yeah and he probably wouldn’t want to kiss your ugly face anyway]

“Guys stop talking.”

/Nope I don’t want to stop/

[Never gonna stop]

Deadpool snapped his head up as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Spiderman was sitting next to him.

“You okay?” Spiderman asked.

“No, never, but that’s normal,” Deadpool shrugged.

“Huh, okay,” Spiderman pulled a camera out of his backpack and started fiddling with it.

Deadpool glanced at the name on it, “Who’s Peter Parker? Oh, he’s the guy who takes pictures of you! Why do you have his camera?”

“Oh, he left it lying around the other day. I have to get it back to him.” Spiderman stuttered.

[What was that about?]

Deadpool ignored the box and struck a pose, “Spidey, make sure you get a good side!”

Spiderman chuckled and took a picture.

“Can I see it?!” Deadpool shouted.

“It’s a film camera, it has to get developed.” Spiderman explained.

“Oh, okay. What do you want to do now? We could swap gossip or talk about our feelings. Oh we could discuss whether Steve and Bucky are a thing or not.”

“They are totally a thing,” Spiderman responded without missing a beat.

“Have you seen them together, together?”

/What are we, five?/

[Yes, haven’t you been keeping track?]

“No, but I’ve seen the way they look at each other, it’s obvious,” Spiderman shrugged and stood up and began shooting webs across the elevator about a foot off the ground.

“What are you doing?”

“Making a hammock. Who knows how long were going to be in here, might as well be comfortable.”

“Can I join?”

“Yeah, you want to try?” Spiderman offered.

“Try what? Your web shooter thing?”

“Yeah, could be fun.” Spiderman pulled off a wrist cuff and handed it over to Deadpool.

Deadpool took the web shooter and put it on his wrist.

[OMG are we really going to do this?!]

/I think we are/

“How badly could we mess this up?”

“We?” Spiderman asked curiously.

“It’s nothing honey pants,” Deadpool dismissed it.

/Honey pants?/

[Shush it’s from one of the writer lady’s favorite podcast]

/The Thrilling Adventure Hour?/

[Yeah but shush, plot]

/Oh yeah, my bad/

It took Deadpool about ten minutes to get the web slingers working and another ten minutes for Spiderman to get him to calm down and actually begin to help make the hammock. Between the two of them they made rather fast progress. 

Spiderman climbed into the web hammock once he had declared that it looked safe enough. He patted the webbing next to him, “Come join me.”

/Should we/

[We have to]

/Do we?/

[YES]

Deadpool slipped into the hammock.

“You’re rather quiet, what’s on your mind?” Spiderman asked turning to face the older guy.

“We’re rather close.”

“Yes we are.”

Deadpool pecked Spiderman on the cheek.

/HOLY SHIT WE DID THE THING/

Spiderman pulled up the bottom of his mask with a smirk. “It doesn’t count with the mask on.”

[THE FUCK DID HE SAY]

/WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING/

“You won’t like me without my mask on,” Deadpool grumbled turning away from Spiderman.

“Maybe I would. How would you know?”

“I know.”

Spiderman began to tickle Deadpool, “Come one, please?!”

Deadpool, defeated, turned back around and pulled up the bottom of his mask to show a scared chin and neck.

Spiderman traced the scars with his gloved hand, “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m used to it.”

Spiderman leaned forward and kissed Deadpool. “I still like you.”

“Really?!”

“Yeah, you loser, come here.” Spiderman said as he cupped Deadpool’s chin in his hands.

Deadpool closed the distance. He pulled on Spiderman’s lips trying to make him fall apart. It worked, his Spidey was a mess. They lost track of time. Before they could go any further the lights came on in the elevator and started moving again. Spiderman dropped his head to Deadpool’s chest. “We should clean this up.”

“Yeah, we should.”

[Did we just]

/Yeah we did/

[Awesome]

Spiderman crawled out of the hammock and pulled his mask back over the rest of his face. “Are you gonna help me?”

“I’m appreciating the view.”

Spiderman sighed, walked up to the hammock, and ripped out the bottom so Deadpool ended up on the floor.

“I see how it is.”

“Yes you do, now help me clean this up.”

It took Spiderman kicking Deadpool in the shins for the man to help him get all the webbing into a ball that could fit into Spiderman’s bag.

The door opened a few minutes later to show Tony Stark standing there with a group of police officers. “You okay Spiderman?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. What did you want Mr. Stark?”

“I was going to ask you about something but Deadpool needs to be escorted downstairs first.” Tony said glaring at the man in his elevator.

“Bye, bye, baby boy. Call me latter!” Deadpool shouted as the doors closed on him.


End file.
